rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Project KiloNova
Introduction KiloNova is the second Nova Project, focusing on human experimentation and seeing how well it can be used in combat and other situations. Story //Start File: Project KiloNova// October 29th 3:57 pm, project KiloNova would be activated 4 years after Project SuperNova, this Project would involve the kidnapping of 5 teens ages 14-16 while 1 Pre-Teen the age of 12. These selected people shall be removed of all there memories, and go under a surgery with each surgery being something different. These teens are to be given code names. Within a short time the subjects were acquired and wiped of memory and kept in tubes filled with a strange light green liquid which would keep them asleep but alive. One day the tubes opened and dumped 5 subjects onto the ground, each tube having a label of them. When the subjects came too they were confused and lost, a unknown speaker told them what there code names were, Musk Rat, Sword Writer, Shark Dude, Rocket Boy, and Angel hero. The names were chosen to both keep with there mental ages and to not draw suspicion or fear among the subjects, even if they were to be forced to face the worst life they could have. When they awoke one tube was still filled, the appearance of the last subject was hidden, the gender of the subject has been whipped from all data and the tag which had the code name on it, ripped off and burned. There remaining subjects composed of 4 males and 1 female, the new leader being Angel Hero as the mystery subject was sapose to have the role, Musk Rat being the only female and rocket boy being the youngest while now sword writer being the oldest. Each subject was equipped with a specific weapon or the surgery's gave them an ability removing there humanity, Angel Hero was given slightly enhanced strength while having enhanced speed making him the most athletic, Sword Writer was enhanced strength making him one of the strongest men on the planet, Rocket Boy having an explosive personality, he was given no surgery but rather an ability with genetic enhancements to the brain, enhanced creative thinking letting him be a builder and a demolition expert, Shark Dude was also genetically experimented on giving him enhanced intelligence, teeth as sharp as a sharks, having a preditorial mind, gills on his neck allowing him to breath both in and out of water, and finally the ability to have regrowing teeth, Musk Rat who was nicknamed fairy by Angel Hero, was given the ability to make people fall asleep when she snapped, her finger tips would emit a near invisible knockout-dust/gas that would be controlled via user and became immune to knockout gas and other gasses with similar properties. The subjects were trained in stealth and different variety's combat except for sharkdude and Rocket boy. There equipment was different for each person, Sword Writer was given a great sword, Musk rat a laptop and phone which she could use for hacking, as well as a grapnel hook and dagger, Shark dude was given a laptop,phone, and many different chemical vials which the outcome would be various, he was also given a dagger. Rocket Boy was given different types of explosives and eletronic devices, as well as a jet pack which sound was reduced by 98%, near inaudible. Angel Hero was equipped with a grapnel hook, a sword, and a high tech wrist band which was larger and was a rectangle shape in the middle which could be used for various ways. on there first mission Sword Writer lost his left eye and he wore a eye patch since the day. the project was a success for 3 years straight before things started going south. Suddenly Sword Writer went M.I.A abandoning the unit. Shortly after Rocket Boy also went M.I.A leaving just MuskRat,AngelHero, and SharkDude. The 3 worked and did as told. Unknown to many, the 3 remains planned on leaving as well. MuskRat was going to leave with AngelHero as the following week Shark Dude went Missing when the 2 were exposed and being held at gun point. AngelHero dropped a smoke pellet and got MuskRat out and away, tho AngelHero was captured, interogated and tortured for 5 months straight. Nothing come out of him. It was later known that Sword Writer and RocketBoy were Dead. RocketBoy got caught in a robbery and SwordWriter was hunted down and terminated. AngelHero worked again for the people who killed his friend. He was forced too. One day AngelHero somehow went missing as well. To this day no one knows where the 3 remains are, if there dead or alive, trying to live a normal life or just being in hiding. Project KiloNova was a failure. //End File: Project KiloNova// Category:Spartan SII S-173 Category:Nova Projects